


Shocker:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: BA & Face Love Stories Series: [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: BA is in the shock of his life, when Face surprises him with the biggest gift of all, Will the big man love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocker:

*Summary: BA is in the shock of his life, when Face surprises him with the biggest gift of all, Will the big man love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Sgt. Bosco "BA" Baracus was coming home from a long day at the garage, & he was pissed, cause he hadn't spent anytime with his lover, Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck, who was the best & most understanding boyfriend in the world, He thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet"** , as he was taking his usual route to the house, that he shared with him, & live in. He hopes his bad mood would be gone, by the time he gets there.

 

Meanwhile, Face was making up a romantic setting, & he wanted his lover to be in the best mood, & relaxed, He had his favorite dinner all set up, along with some long stem roses, & lit candles. He asked his mother for the recipe, which she was glad to give to him, & help brighten her son's day, & help the couple be even more romantic, than they already were. **"BA will like this"** , The Conman thought to himself, as he finished the last of the arranging. After an hour, He heard the familiar engine of BA's Van coming into the driveway.

 

BA came in, & said, "Faceman, Baby ?, I am home", he called out, & he was stopped by the romantic setting in front of him, with the handsome man standing beside the set table, He smiled for the first time that day, & asked, "What's all this, Babe ?", The Mechanic asked, as he went over to inspect everything. "You were so great to me, when I was recovering from that disastrous mission, I just wanted to show my appreciation, Plus, Tonight is about you", He had him seated at the table, & joined him. They ate the wonderful meal, that Face had created.

 

They talked, while they ate, & it was nothing in particular, When they were done, BA kissed his lover on his tempting lips, "Thank you, Baby, This made this whole disastrous day even better", & they had dessert, which was also fabulous. They headed for the couch, & cuddled, They ended up making out, & the handsome man stopped it, before it got heated, "No, We **_will_** do it another time, This is all about you",  & he leaded his lover upstairs to their spacious bathroom.

 

He drew the mechanic a bubble bath, & made sure it was perfect, He stripped his man of his clothes, & told him to get in, Then BA got settled, & was instantly relaxed & Face massaged his back, but who wouldn't be, right, when they got massaged ?, He was in a perfect position, for Face to get him all washed up. Once, Face was satisfied, that BA had relaxed enough, & was thoroughly cleaned, He helped him out, & helped dried him off. They got ready for bed, & the conman decided to go for broke, "BA, I love you, I love you so much". The Mechanic was shocked, & said with a soft smile, "I love you too, Temp, Thank you, That right was the perfect present, & it ended this whole day", They curled up together & fell into a peaceful slumber together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
